This is Goodbye
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: Lately everyone seems to be doing death fics so I fipured why not. So here is mine. It will be more then one chapter and it will be snort though no more then ten chapters maybe. So here is the first part. Hope you like it. If not then don't read it.


I don't know why I thought that everything would change and they would see me for who I was. But it was too late. All they knew was hate and that was fine because why should I stay when all they do is hate on me? So I packed my things and dropped the note on the coffee table. One in each of their lockers. I know that they haven't found them yet. Would it matter if they did? Would they read them? Would they believe the truth?

I sighed and headed out of the school towards the car that will bring to this hell hole one more time before I leave. They wouldn't be able to see that I was gone until it was too late. Let's hope no one actually cares enough to worry. What am I saying? None of them care anything about me. All I was to them was their way to making it big. Sorry find someone else to be your meal ticket. I'm tired of caring and having no one care about me.

I made it back to the house to see that the note wasn't touched just like I knew that it wouldn't be because they were never home anymore. I wasn't what they wanted but they couldn't give me back so they just gave me whatever kept me happy and left me alone. Not even wanted at home. Lucky me.

When I walked into my bedroom I sighed and sat down on the bed as I touched the rope I left there. The device for my downfall. By now everyone was making their way to lunch and that was what I wanted. I wanted them all to see just how far they all have pushed me. They wanted me gone I'll give them what they want. Hell I'll give them one last show. After all I am a Diva.

I knew that I only had forty five minutes to do everything that I needed before everyone would be called to the gym. See that was where it all was going to happen. That's where they all will see. I looked into the mirror and realized that I was smiling. I was looking forward to all of this. I wanted it over with. I just couldn't go out without a bang. We all know that it isn't Rachel Barbara Berry. I will finally have the last word.

I'm now looking down at them as they all rush to their seats. I wonder if they are even going to miss me when I was gone? Would they finally realize that they were the cause? That they did this to me? Just because they could? "Today's Prep Rally is about something serious that we have been noticing lately. Bullying. As of tomorrow a 0% tolerance will be put in place. Which means that no matter what if you are caught Bullying that you will be kicked out of school. You will be arrested for assault and charges will be pressed against you on our behalf and of your victims' behalf. I repeat you will go to Jail and or Prison."

Kurt…

Suddenly Figgins was no longer heard as Rachel's laughter was heard all over the gym. And there was no humor in her laughter at all. "Really? Now after all this fucking time you are going to start giving a fuck now? Don't because it's useless because it's a fucking lie. No one cares. All they care about is what you can do for them. Right Finn? Santana? Nothing else matters. Suddenly a light in the rafters came on and everyone gasped at what they seen. Rachel sitting on the rafter swinging her legs like it's something that she has done every day with a rope tied around her neck." Everyday since my first day of Freshman year I've taken a slushy to the face. I've lost my perfect vision. I can't see out of my right eye at all anymore. Thank you Puck since you were the one to start that. Oh let's not forget the pornographic pictures of me in the bathrooms. Quinn, Santana thanks. But don't worry I finally got the message. I finally understand. So I guess this would be my last goodbye to you all."

People screamed as she just slid right off the rafter and started to fall before the rope tightened around her neck and all anyone could hear was the loud crack her neck made when it broke as the rope stopped her from falling halfway down.

Santana, Brittany and Quinn all three fainted as Tina, Mercedes and Finn started to throw up. Puck was screaming on his knees reaching up towards her as tears fell. "RACHEL!" But he knew that she was already was gone. Will was frozen to the spot as he stared at her and realized she died smiling. That she was happy that it was going to end and he knew that he was a large part of the reason why she did it.

I couldn't look away from her as people raced around me. As they screamed and cried. I just stood there and stared at her in horror. I knew this was my fault. I knew that I was the last straw. She had come to me when she needed help and I laughed in her face. No really I laughed right in her face before I turned around and walked away from her.

_I was in the chorus room working on a solo I wanted to do in Glee when she walked in and headed to the back row. I knew there was something wrong but I just didn't care. Who cared for the freak known as Rachel Berry? It sure wasn't me. "Oh look the Senior Toddler coming to ruin my day. What do you want Stubbles?"_

_She didn't even look up at me but I could tell that it got to her. It was the first time I ever saw that something hurt her and I relished in it. The fact that I hurt her made me happy. "Awe is the baby crying? What Finn not paying attention to you anymore? I bet not since Santana has been over at our house every night since you two broke up." I said rubbing it in her face. _

I was shaken out of the flash back by Mike grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the gym with him. Everyone was being taken to the lunch room. I knew that they were going to talk to us about what had happen and I knew that they didn't even know what they could say to this. How could they make what we heard and saw ok when we all know that we each had a part in that girl killing herself? How are they going to make us feel better about ourselves? Glee sat together at our table and everyone was holding hands and crying. Everyone but me. "She came to me for help you know."

Mercedes grabbed my hand and squeezed it because she knew what I was talking about it. "And all I did was laugh in her face and walk away. I had a chance to save a life and didn't even care. I knew she was bad and I prayed that she did us all the favor but I never thought that she would. I never thought she could do that. Looks like we never knew her at all."

"She came to me too." Brittany said softly and everyone of us looked at her.

"I told her that no one wanted her around. I told her that she was a freak just like Santana told me to if she came around." Brittany looked over at Santana with anger in her eyes. "Are you proud of me now San? Proud that I did what you told me to? I listen and someone that I liked took her life. She killed herself because I wasn't strong enough to think for myself. I could have saved a life but I was stupid and listened to my best friend." She said before she sagged in Artie's lap and started to cry harder. So maybe she wasn't as stupid as everyone thinks she is.

"It was last week when she asked me why everyone hated her. So I was truthful and blunt and I knew that I hurt her but I didn't care. I figured she wanted to change herself and I was giving her the stuff she needed to do so. I didn't give her enough time to ask me for help before I bolted out of the room." Puck said to them as he palmed his eyes. "I could have saved her life if I just told her the truth and told I've been in love with her since freshman year."

"I found this in my locker when I went to it before lunch. I knew it was from her but I didn't want to read it until I got home. I bet this was her last call for help." Finn said as he pulled out the paper from his locker.

"You found one too?" Mike said as he pulled his out.

We all pulled out one and placed it on the table in front of us. Then we all looked at each other in horror. We all could have saved her twice and we didn't even know it. Tina was the brave one that opened hers first.

_Tina,_

_What did I ever really do to you that would make you hate me without even trying to get to know me? I think that is what hurts me the most about you. You hated me because everyone else did. I thought you were all independent. Independent people don't allow others to form their thoughts for them. So Artie was right you are nothing but a liar. Thanks for all the help. I hope you remember all the times I held you while you cried. When you needed someone and no one else was there for you. Just remember the person that you hated did that for you and you couldn't even offer me a hand out of hell. It's sad because I thought that you were different. So goodbye._

_Rachel._

_P.S. This is your last chance to save my life. If you find this before the pep rally I'm going to be in the rafters and I'll be jumping with a rope around my neck in the middle of the pep rally. Think you are brave enough to stop me? I hope someone at least tries._

Tina had silent tears pouring down her face as she looked at the page and I knew that she knew that Rachel was right. Mike was the second person to open his letter and the moment that he did tears started to pour from his eyes as a bracelet slipped onto the table.

_Mike,_

_I remember when you, me and Matt were always together. The three best friends no one could tear apart or that was what I thought. It's funny you know that you and Matt even joined Glee. The moment that you three walked in it was a knife to the heart and back at the same time. Don't you remember? People that sing and dance are freaks and freaks should die? Isn't that what you told me that day you and Matt took away the only real friendship I ever had? What hurt the most was neither of you even tried to say sorry for what happened. Didn't even try to become my friend again. So thank you for showing me that friendship means nothing to you. At least I know what I'm about to do will hurt you. Oh and here I don't need this anymore. Maybe you can give it to Matt or something. I really don't care anymore. _

_Rachel"_

Mike threw down the letter and moved away from the table before he pukes his guts all over the floor. Then he stands up and just takes off running as I grab the bracelet and looked at it. "Rachel + Michael + Matthew Three Best Friends Forever!"

Tina picked up the paper and looked at the second P.S. "I always loved you Michael always."

No one else made a move to read their notes including me. Because we knew that whatever she wrote wasn't good. No it wasn't good at all.


End file.
